Redemption
by TrippMonsta
Summary: Bakura's finally gone for good! But is he really or is the thought of his sentence a fading memory? The love's finally gone, But Ryou will finally find a new life.


Okay. So I really didn't want to write this any longer than ten pages - It turned out to be thirteen, I think - And 8,000 something words. So it's long, But I really hope you enjoy it. What a twist! There is a twist:D  
>Ryous life can be normal again! Yay normalness!<br>Yeah well, I don't own YuGiOh or its characters - Ryou, Bakura or Yugi - And I don't own Evanescence or her song 'The Last Song I'm Wasting On You', Which is what is between the - s. But I couldn't help but add it in. It's what inspired me! So enjoy and what not:)

* * *

><p>I had woken up in night sweats again, The memories still coursing through my veins. My chest heaved with fear and anguish as my eyes skittered around the room. Nothing but the normal. I sighed and let my head fall back into the pillow. My heart beat irregularly. I just stared at the ceiling and wondered how long such things would arise, And why I still had these feelings. He did what he did and he was fine with that. I swallowed and closed my eyes, Trying to erase all possible thoughts of the incidents. I grasped the sheets and let them go again. Over and over I did. I glanced at the clock and stood up. Time to get ready for school. I grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom.<p>

It was chilled outside. A fall morning at seven am will do that to you. Leaves littered the ground with their beautiful colours. I smiled gently, But they didn't affect me like they usually did. I didn't feel in my right state of mind today. It was going to be one of those days. My thoughts were still jumbled in my head. I cursed myself and tried to pay attention at the task at hand. Getting to school. A wind came through that chilled me to the bone and made me shiver. I quickened my pace and tightened my jacket around my neck.

School wasn't much better. I kind of drifted through the day without really saying or doing anything. I heard people all around me making plans for the afternoon and rest of the week while I finished up my book. I wanted to buy a new one today while I was out. My finger treaded down the page as I read along with it. I flipped the page and did the same. Moved across the spine to the next, Flipped the page.

"Hey Ryou." I heard a light voice break into my thoughts. I looked up in confusion and blinked, Leaving my finger on the last word I was on.

"Oh. Hey, Yugi." I replied with a light smile.

"The gang and I were just talking about going to the movies tonight to see "Interceptor". You wanna come?" he got excited. He had been talking about the film for the past month.

"I can't today, Yugi. I'm sorry. I have errands to run after school. I'm almost out of food." I apologized and barely shook my head. His spirits seemed to slip a little and then placed on a well façade.

"It's okay. We can hang out tomorrow instead. We can go to the arcade or something."

"That would be nice." I smiled in return. I didn't usually enjoy video games, But I did need a day out of the house and with people who cared.

"Great! I'll go tell the others!" he laughed a bit and ran off. I smiled at his care free attitude and looked back at my book and continued to read. Over the spine and flipped the page.

I headed to my locker when a boy came through and hit my books out of my hands. He bore an evil grin and his comrades laughed on the side line, high fiving him when he came back. I shook my head and picked up my books without a word. No sense in crying over spilled milk. They were silly and immature hooligans. I treaded on, Grabbed what I needed and headed home.

-Sparkling grey, They're my own veins-

It was wet outside. It had been raining off and on all day and it was cooler than it was in the morning. I looked at my watch. Almost three o'clock in the afternoon on September twenty second. I was surprised it wasn't snowing. I shivered again and zipped up my coat.

"Hey loser." I heard. I turned to see who it was and sighed, Walking off."Hey! We were talking to you."  
>"And I'm walking away." I replied and continued on. I wasn't dealing with them again. They were rude and selfish. I heard them talking to each other under their breath, Their voices fading in the distant. I shook my head.<p>

After I got home I set down my back pack and placed my book back in its place on the shelf. I slid off my coat and laid it on my chair and headed into the kitchen with a pen and paper. I looked around, Opening cabinets and the refrigerator, And wrote down everything I needed. I tapped my chin with the butt of the pen and thought some more, Writing down laundry detergent and dryer sheets. It needed to be done. I doodled on the paper for a few minutes still thinking about the things I needed. After not being able to come up with anything, I headed back into the living room and set the list next to my coat, The pen back in its place. I grabbed my book bag and looked at the clock. Three years, Eleven months, Eighteen hours and fifty three minutes. I sighed and shook my head. Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? He wasn't worth my time.

I headed out the door, Pulling on my coat and shoving my list and wallet in my pocket. I counted my bags to make sure I had enough and started for the bus stop. I hated taking the bus, But the store was kind of far and at least it was warm. The people were of all different kinds and unfortunately, Some of them smelled. I held my breath until we arrived at my destination. I pulled the cord to request to get off. It was only a three minute walk from there. It was in a plaza with ten other stores and boutiques. I headed to the bookstore first.

I walked in and smiled. Oh, How lovely they all were. I could have any book I wanted and have a new adventure every time. I skimmed through the selection and picked out three. More than I bargained for, But they were all half the price of their normal sale. I raved in my head about the deals and headed over to the store collecting cereal and eggs. Milk and cheese. After, I trudged my eight bags back onto the bus with me and looked over my purchase, Checking if I had acquired everything. I looked out the window at the almost dark night and laid my head against the window. I closed my eyes and started to think. I sighed and shook my head when I started thinking of him. These thoughts would never end. My heart twinged.

I pulled all of my groceries in the house through the side door after almost breaking the eggs to get my key. I sighed and wiped some sweat off my brow after finally getting everything into the kitchen. I laid my jacket on the oven and placed everything in their proper places and put the bags away. I moved some hair out of my face and wiped my brow again. I grabbed my books and jacket, Turned the light off and headed into the living room. I stopped in my tracks next to the mantle place and dropped my new possessions, Hearing them hit the ground each individually, Bindings falling open and pages turning. Everything went in slow motion and my heart stopped. I took in a breath as my heart started to beat irregularly, Hands bare and still.

"Bakura…" I barely whispered.

-Any more than a whisper, Any sudden movement of my heart-

He sat on the couch the way he always did when expecting somebody. Legs and arms both crossed over one another, But still poised in a perfect way that I couldn't describe. He smirked when I dropped my books as something stuck in my throat. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"That's it? That's the only thing you have to say to me? You act as if you've seen a ghost." He let out, Voice still cold as ever.

"Bakura…" I let out again, a sigh of relief, My lips flashed in a slight smile and then normal again. I took a step towards him. I had dreamt this day would come. Over and over I did, And yet I still wanted him to be gone. Forever, My hardship. It felt surreal, As if I were dreaming all over again. I closed my eyes and pinched my arm.

"You're awake, Ryou. And I'm here, Whether you like it or not." He stood straight and flowed over to me. He ran his fingers through my hair and pushed it off of my neck. I took in a breath. Still so warm and sweet with the slight of alcohol. I opened my eyes and stepped back, Looking up at him.

"How did you get out?" I asked, Choking as I did. I cleared my throat.

"Good behavior." He winked. I highly doubt that. "Besides, I thought you missed me."

"Well, I…" Now he was just teasing. Trying to get my goat.

"Well?" he asked, Looking down at me.

"I did." I swallowed. That was no lie, However. I thought of him every day. And now the time for counting was over. He was back. My heart fluttered with excitement and panged with fear. All doors were open now and nothing could be held back.

"Good." He smirked and pulled me into him. He kissed me hard and held my head in place. I blinked and tried to move. He stopped and looked down at me. My face turned crimson. "What?"

"You." I tried not to weaver. He let me go and stepped back himself.

"What do you mean me?" he looked me over.

"You killed those people. Just because you wanted to. And then you went to jail, Leaving me here for almost four years. How could you?" I held back tears, Choked them down.

"Ryou… You know my blood lust…"

"And it HAS to stop!" I put my foot down. I couldn't do it again.

"Ryou…" he started.

"No, Bakura. No."

"You listen to me, Damnit." He growled and grabbed my chin. "I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't mean to get caught."  
>"But you did." I whipped my chin away. He backhanded me. I gasped and went for my chin. I hunched down and looked up at him. The fear was back, Conquering everything I had gained in the past three years. Why was it that simple to break me down? It was happening all over.<br>"I won't have it, Yadonushi. And you know it." He stepped at me. I hunched over further. I saw his eyes in that instant. It all came rushing back to him. Every single little detail. I could almost see his mouth start to water. "You will not stand in my way." He knocked me over. The fun… Was only about to begin. I quivered with fear as he came at me. He straddled me and kissed me hard again. I pushed against him, He pulled me harder.

"Stop." I barely let out.

"No. Just give in. Give in. I won't hurt you right now, I promise." He soothed. I knew he was lying, But I wanted him so bad. Oh, So bad.

I tried to relax, But it never came easy. He propped my head up against the wall so it was easier for him to kiss me. He started taking off my shirt, Licking his way up as he went. The red came back to my face. Why in the living room? He bit all over my bare chest and neck. I let out a moan. He smiled with satisfaction. I knew that's what he wanted. To win my trust. But I just wanted him. He then pulled off my trousers and boxers and looked down at me with lust in his eyes. He pulled down his as well. I closed my eyes and groped the hardwood floor. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and positioned himself before thrusting in. I screamed at first but then started to moan. It had been so long. He finished himself quickly and then huddled over me, Gasping for breath as I did. I had sweat pouring down my face. He kissed me once and then sat up.

"I love you." He said and pulled out. I wiped my face and pushed my hair back.

"I love you, Too." I replied and then – I screamed, Pain shooting up my side. I grabbed it quickly, Blood falling everywhere.

"Good." He replied and pulled on his trousers.

I gasped for air as I lost my breath and tried to comprehend what just happened. The crick in my neck from being pushed against the wall seemed to fade as crimson pooled out like a fountain. He smirked and licked his knife, Carefully walking away. I faded in and out of dark vision before pulling on my own trousers and holding my shirt against my new wound. I found my way into my room and collapsed on my bed. The dark engulfed me.

-And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away... Just get through this day-

I awoke the next morning just like I had the day before and stared at the ceiling. I looked at my side and decided that what had happened was real. I headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Thoughts went thoroughly through my mind at a constant pace as I scrubbed my hair and cleaned my wound. I wasn't sure what had happened or why. I blow dried my hair. I couldn't believe that he was back. I still couldn't believe it, Yet it was true. I pulled on my school uniform. I was just praying that things would be different. I tied my shoes and stood up. I looked around the living room. He wasn't up yet. I started his coffee and placed some bread on the counter next to the toaster along with some butter and grape jelly. I walked into the living room and stuffed a new book into my backpack and pulled on my coat.

'I hope this isn't going to be a long day.'

I walked down the street again, Like every morning. It seemed colder than it was the day before. I let out a breath to see it lingering in the air. I shook my head and pulled my coat in closer. I side glanced to notice the boys from school huddled in next to a building talking and snickering. I looked ahead and quickened my pace. Not fast enough. They came over and circled around me. I stopped and took a side step to be cornered in. I swallowed and looked up at the ring leader. He was taller than me by a good two feet, Almost as tall as Bakura. His dark green eyes shown with something other than hatred that I couldn't put my finger on. His black hair fell in his face as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here. Boys?" he asked, Looking up and around.

"Looks like nothing to me, Boss." One piped up, His voice wasn't as deep as the bigger guy.

"You're right. It doesn't look like anything to me." He snickered and looked me up and down. I swallowed again, My nerves wracking with fear.

"Please, Just stop this nonsense." I took a step back. The one behind me grabbed my back pack off of me and tossed it to the side.

"Uhhh… Don't think so." The ringleader interrupted, Then I was shoved forward. I gasped, Putting my hands out just to be pushed around the circle. I soon became dizzy and started to stumble. They all laughed and passed me around. The ringleader stopped me and looked me dead in the eye. I looked away quickly before getting a punch in the face. He laughed and tossed me to the ground. "You boys can have him." I shook my head violently. The other six boys lunged at me, Kicking and punching before leaving and following their top dog lie little lost puppy dogs. I laid there for a second, Letting tears fall and not really sure what to do.

When I arrived at school, I headed straight for the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I looked at my torn coat and sighed to myself. I didn't have the money to buy a new one. I walked into the hallway and towards my locker. I saw the guy again with a wicked gleam in his eye and shuddered, Opening my locker.

"Tell any about this and you're dead." He whispered to me as he passed by. I looked up and back down quickly. School went slowly that day. It felt as if it would never end. I sat in my desk with my head buried in my arms when Yugi came over.

"Hey Ryou. You still up for today?" he asked as I picked my head up.

"I can't, Yugi… Things have come up and I'm not sure when I'll be free again." I looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." I tried to hold back tears.

"I-It's okay. Maybe later."

-Give up your way. You could be anything-

When I got home, I trudged up those stairs like I was headed to my death. I sighed and closed the door behind me and tossed my book bag across the living room and into my room. I'd deal with it later. I took off my coat and hung it up.

"Welcome home." I looked to my left to see Bakura silently on the couch.

"Thanks."

"How was school?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I refused and strode over to my chair.

"No. I asked you a question, I expect it to be answered." he stood and walked over to me.

"Bakura, Please. I haven't had a good day."

"I'll give you a bad day." He grabbed me by my shirt collar and plunged me into the wall, Lifting me off of my feet. I cringed and looked away. "Look at me!" he shouted. I felt my chest ache but did as commanded. "Now… When I tell you to do something… You do it. Understand?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered out. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He replied and tossed me to the side. I skidded across the room and into the next wall. He kneeled next to me. I withdraw in fear like a skittish kitten and avert my eyes. I don't want to see the anger in his. "So… Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" I could feel his eyes on me, Eyes hat held no respect for the persons body. I wanted to hide and stayed silence. "Very well then."

He stood straight, Looking like some sort of god from the way the light hit him. I Cringed and retreated once more only to get a foot in my stomach. I crouched in pain as he hurled insults at me, Calling me a dog and worthless. My eyes filled with tears as my ears filled with poison. He bet down and punched me in the same spot the bully had earlier that day. I let out a scream and tried to back up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, Shanking me in the side. My scream ceased as I gasped for air. Why did this always happen. He grasped my hair and slammed my head into the wall. I was starting to get dazed. I grabbed onto the curtains to pull myself up but he grabbed my wrist again and slit it instead. I whimpered in pain, Trying desperately to hold back screams and more tears. It stung so bad, I wanted to cradle it. He sliced again, Staring at my face when he did. Again and again until I let one out. I couldn't hold back anymore. I vigorously tried to wretch my hand away from his, But to no avil. My eyes started seeing colours that weren't in the living room when he left me there alone.

I sighed and thought of my loving sister and mother. How I missed them so much and begged for them to be there with me. It should have been me in the car, Not them. I should have died. As the thoughts poured into my empty mind, Tears poured out of my empty soul until the darkness claimed me.

-Give up my way and lose myself. Not today. There's too much guilt to pay-

I sat in my chair and read my newest addition. Bakura had gone out to the bar with his "Bros" for the night and I had the house to myself again. It was lovely. Peace and silence surrounded me at every corner. I had finished cleaning my newly destroyed home and thought that I deserved some reading time. I couldn't help think about what had happened over the past few weeks, However, Since Bakura had been back. It was October thirteenth, Three more weeks until Halloween. The trees were almost bare and scattered all over the ground for people to step on. In the morning I'd need to rake our lawn. I set my book down for a second and skimmed over everything that had happened. We needed to buy a new table because he broke it, All of the pain and suffering. I didn't know how much more I could take. I shook my head and continued to read. I was already half way done and I bought it last night.

I read through chapter after chapter until I felt a chill on my leg. I ignored it, Pulled my leg in closer and continued to read, Engrossed with what was going on. The excitement of battle and loss of war. How could anybody come up something this fantastic? That's when my book was taken out of my hands and thrown in my face, Cracking my nose. I looked up, Confused and hurt to see Bakura right in my face.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, What?" I asked, Seriously not knowing what had just happened.

"I'm sick of you ignoring me for these books, Ryou!" he spat my name like something nasty tainted his tongue. I cringed back, My head hitting the back of my chair.

"I-I'm sorry, Bakura." I coughed. He growled.

"I'm done with these… These… Books!" he grabbed the book back up from my lap and threw it across the room.

"No!" I put my hand out towards it and sat half way out of my chair. He looked at me with a satisfied gleam in his eye. I sat back and covered my mouth with the same hand I threw out.

"Oh. I see." He replied and looked at my bookshelf.

"No, Bakura… Please…" I stood up. He walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed a bunch of books and headed to the door.

"You want to read? Then read outside!" he snarled and started throwing them out the door.

"Bakura, No! Please… They're the only things I have!" I rushed over to him only to be pushed back.

"Back off." He replied, Throwing them out.

"Bakura, Please! Stop!" I walked back over to him.

"Come at me again and I swear I'll kill you." He pulled out his knife and pointed at me. I backed off and sat back in my chair, Crying in my arms and knees. How could he take away the last thing I had left? Why?

-Sickened in the sun, You dare tell me you love me. But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die-

After I collected my books and brought them into my room, I sat and looked them all over, Expecting them for damage. I sighed and dusted them clean. There were a few that had a knick in the binding or slightly torn pages, But for the most part they were fine. I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind. I lowered my eyes and ignored it like I did the bullies. I turned a book over in my hand, Flipped through pages and set it aside in a pile with the others. I picked up the next one. A knick. Damn. I bit my lip slightly, Scanning through the pages, Set it aside. I heard the cackle again and once again ignored it. I picked up the book I was previously reading, Found my page, Marked it, Set it aside.

"You seem busy." The icy voice broke through the silence. I looked up and back down at my books, Checked another.

"What do you want, Bakura?" I asked, Setting the book aside, Picked up another.

"You should take a break."

"There's no need for one, Koe. I need to get this done." Another thunder storm was rolling in. A bad feeling rolled into my system, A chill rushed up my spine and through my veins.

"You should _really _take a break, Yadonushi." He replied, Knocking the books off of my bed.

"Bakura, No." I returned. I held the last book in my hand still. He backhanded it out of my hand. It flew across the room and smashed into the ground. Not again.

"Don't you tell me no." he growled and pushed me back against my pillows. I fell with an oof and looked up as he crawled over me.

"B-Bakura stop." I started, Uselessly backing up. I began to shake, My thoughts rushing. He came at me, Trying to kiss me but I turned my head and threw out my hands, Pushing him off and trying to keep him at bay. "Stop!" I brought up a hand and slapped him across the face.

"Insolent little brat!" he growled and slapped me harder. I gasped and struggled more. "Little Ryou, Be reasonable. There's no way to escape." A wicked grin played upon his lips. Horror struck me like a knife into my heart. I breathing became labored.

"Stop this!" I tried to push him back again.

"Good thing I always come prepared." He pulled rope out of his pocket and grabbed my right wrist. He slammed it against the bedpost and tied it down, Then the left. I screamed. "Stop it, Ryou!" I kicked and screamed before my trousers were finally off. I pulled on the ropes, Trying to free my hands. Bakura snickered and pulled his off as well. "I promise you'll enjoy this." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and worked harder at the ropes, tears forming in my eyes.

He looked down at me again, That sick twisted smile forming on his lips. My heart continued to race, My blood ran cold. I pulled on the binds. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and positioned himself.

"Bakura! Please!" I shouted, Wetness covering my cheeks. He plowed himself in and stared down at me. I screamed in pain, Jerking my hands forward. There was no stopping him. In and out he went, My face turning red and wrists covered in blood. He laughed manically and kept at it until he finally climaxed and let go inside of me. He slowly pulled it out with a light pop. I pulled my legs towards me. He pulled on his trousers and gallantly strode over to me, Slit the rope and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. I laid in the fetal position in my bloody mess as he walked out laughing. I felt cold and alone and just felt like sleeping. How this could happen was beyond me. I thought he was better than this. As the night went on, The storm grew worse and I fell fast asleep.

-Honey you know, You know I'd never hurt you that way. You're just so pretty in your pain-

I let the water fall down on me, Washing the warmth like a warm blanket. I scrubbed myself raw. I couldn't get clean. I didn't feel it. How could he violate me like that? I scrubbed harder, Tears welling up in my eyes. I knew I couldn't stop them now. I fell to my knees and let it out. I ended up sitting in the same position for half an hour before I got out to dry myself off. It was well worth it. I dried my hair and pulled on baggy black pants and a long sleeved shirt. The weekend couldn't be over soon enough. I looked myself over in the mirror. My figure had been dropping since my yami had fallen back into the picture. I was nothing but skin and bones. The once fitting top was now hanging off of me as if I bought it too big. I brought my hand to my face and gently touched my scar. I flashed back to the day he pressed my face to the hot pan. I cringed. Never again. I sighed and drooped my head, Thinking.

I sat at my desk and tapped my pencil. I wasn't sure to answer some of my English questions. I ran over my notes countless times. Write an answer down, Erase, Rewrite. I sighed. I looked down at my back pack and chewed the inside of lip. Too much to do and so little time. And that's even if my dark left me alone for a few hours. I smirked slightly. That'd be a miracle. I looked at the clock. Just three more hours of pure daylight left. I needed to get a move on it. I looked down at my paper. Write down an answer, Erase, Rewrite. This would never end. I set it aside and finished my Science and Math. It never took me as long as English. Math and Science were common knowledge, But creating detailed essays to a novel I could barely understand, Even if it WAS good, Was a problem for me.

"Hey." A knock on my door sounded into my empty room, Scaring me stiff and making me scribble on my paper. I looked up cautiously to see Bakura standing there. I let out a silent breath and slowed my heart beat.

"What do you need, Kura?" I looked back down at my paper, Erased my mistake and finished my answer. His lip twinged and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He counted to ten via thoughts and then brought his hand down. He really hated that name.

"I just came in to tell you that you could put your books back on the bookshelf if you wanted… I fixed the bookshelf and I don't care if they're out there."

"No thanks." I replied. I looked from my book to me paper, Writing down an answer.

"No, Ryou. I'm serious. I didn't mean to throw all of your books outside. You can put them back where they belong."  
>"But they belong outside, Remember?" I looked up. He made a face and threw his hands up in the air.<p>

"Fine. Whatever. They're YOUR books…" He grumbled and stomped to the living room. The tv was too loud the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning in peace for once, The first night in six months. I sat up and wondered what that must mean for me. I looked at my clock and realized how late it already was. School had started two hours ago. I swore to myself under my breath and flew out of my bed. I rushed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth while I was trying to pull pants on.

"I already called you out of school." I looked over see Bakura in the doorway. I turned crimson. I had a toothbrush hanging out of my mouth, Topless and I only had my trousers half way on.

"Okay." I mumbled with a full mouth. He walked away. I raised an eyebrow. I finished up, Rinsed my mouth and pulled up my trousers. I walked into the living room. He was lounged across the couch, Like normal. His head was over the arm with his hair out of his face. "Why… Did you let me stay home?" He didn't respond at first, He didn't even open his eyes or move an inch on his body.

"Because we're going to have fun today." He replied in a short tone without emotion. I gulped and walked back into my room. I switched back into the baggy black pants and a different tshirt. I felt too hot to hide the bruises.

I laid in my bed for hours, Dozing off and on before I turned to grab my book. It was missing. I looked around and found all my books gone. I walked back into the living room to see them all on the bookshelf. I sighed in relief.

"Come here, Yadonushi." Bakura called from the kitchen. I walked in to see what was the matter.

"Yes, Bakura?" I clasped my hands behind my back and looked down at the floor.

"I think that you need to calm down and relax a bit." He said, Looking around the overly clean kitchen. I tried not to make any mistakes. "I think that you're just a little to tense. So I have a solution."

"What's that?" I looked at his lips as he spoke.

"This." He pulled out a syringe. I took one glance and bolted out the door. He chase me down and pulled my hair back. I screamed. He laughed. I was able to get free only to be tackled to the ground.

"NO, BAKURA!" I yelled bloody murder. "STOP!" That was the last thing I wanted to do.

"You need to relax, Light. And you'll get it whether you like it or not. Willing or otherwise. So just calm down." His face was serious with a hint of suspicion and anticipation.  
>"NO!" I flailed.<p>

"Fine. We'll do this the difficult way. But you will enjoy yourself when it's all set and done. He kneed one of my arms into the ground and wrapped a tourniquet around the other. He pulled it tight and let it snap. My eyes raced back and forth as I tried to think of a way to get out the situation. I started breathing intensely and panic rose up my lungs and threatened to burst out of my mouth. I wriggled my arm to get it free as my other one slowly went numb. He flicked my inner elbow twice and looked down at me, Fear taking over me. I could see the amusement in his eyes. He enjoyed watching me suffer. The hysteria kept rising, Creeping closer and closer as he bought the needle towards me skin. It finally escaped, Shocking him when it did. He backhanded me with a snarl. "Just shut up and take it!" he shouted. He pinned my arm down and shoved the needle into my vein. The horror rose up and the drug was pushed in. It burned so badly. I rolled my head back and forth, Trying to get away. He laughed and pulled it out, Undoing the tourniquet. I started feeling faint and light headed.

-Give up my way, And I could be anything-

He finally got off of me and stared for a few moments. I wondered what he was doing. My vision was going blurry and my thoughts turned into mush. I think he called my name, But it seemed so distant. I started seeing things I didn't usually see. I looked up where Bakura once had been and saw a giant penguin. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and back at him. I rubbed them vigorously and reopened them. The penguin still stood there.

"Why aren't you in the arctic?" I found myself asking. My speech seemed slurred and unbalanced. The penguin just smirked at me, Leaned down and said,

"I knew this is what you needed." And with that he walked away. I looked after him and rolled on my side.

"No, Mr. Penguin. Come back!" It was if I were drunk. I could barely recognize my speech. I looked at the Christmas tree with Halloween decorations all over it and raised an eyebrow. It looked funny to me. That's when I looked up to see a unicorn. He was so beautiful. He was pure white with a light pink mane. I started to laugh. He looked down at me. "Are you friends with Mr. Penguin?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh." I paused and thought. "Are you friends with Mr. Penguin?" He rolled his eyes and walked out. "Heyyy! Come baaack!" I put out my head for it to drop dead weight on the floor. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and looked back up. "It's like a MAGIC bunny!" I started laughing. I laughed and laughed until I slammed my head against the ground. I looked back up to see the penguin talking to the unicorn and frowned. "You're a liar!" I pointed. "I big big fat meany liar!"

"What do you mean?" the penguin asked.

"The unicorn said he wasn't friends with you." I replied curtly.

"Well… He's not. We're just talking." He replied. The unicorn nodded his head as midgets started dancing around on clouds. I sat on my knees and started to puke out rainbows and lollipops.

"What the?" I looked around. Then I became dizzy and fell.

I woke up with the worst headache I had ever obtained in my entire life. It pounded as if a freight train was rushing through it. I didn't move. I just laid still. Thoughts rushed through my head as I tried to figure out what had happened the night before. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them back up. I needed to do something. Something else but lay in the same spot all day. I stood and grabbed some aspirin, Swallowing two pills. The sun was setting in the distant. It was beautiful but hurt my head more. I groaned and dragged myself through the living room and toward my bed. I needed sleep and I needed it now.

-I'll make my own way, Without your senseless hate… Hate… Hate…-

I knew I slept a lot, But there wasn't much else I could do, Really. I was either doing my darks bidding, Studying for school or sleeping. And let me tell you, It got very boring very fast. But I loved him and didn't want to irritate him. I tapped my pencil on my desk and looked around the classroom, Trying to think of the answer to the question on my paper. I sighed and hung my head. It was difficult when all you think about is what was happening at home. I took out a piece of paper and started to write, Erase, Rewrite. I needed to write down reasons why I should and shouldn't stay. I couldn't do this anymore. He beats me. Point one for leaving. I love him. Point one for staying. He's mocking and doesn't care. Point two for leaving. He says he loves me. Point two for staying. I tapped my pencil on my lips. He wants what he wants when he wants it and he'll get it anyway he can. Point three for leaving.

"What are you doing, Ryou?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed my paper and pulled it to my chest and looked around. Yugi sat in the desk next to me. Thank you, Study hall.

"Uhhh… Nothing." I coughed a bit and looked at him.

"What's that then?" he pointed.

"I don't wish to talk about it. It's personal." I replied.

"Okay." He nodded and scooted a little closer. "Can we talk?"

"If you wish." I nodded and placed my paper in my book.

"Good. I'm worried about you." He said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I glanced at him.

"I'm worried about you." He repeated. "I can see what's going on. Yami can see what's going on. You have bruises all over your body and your uniform doesn't fit anymore… Your scar isn't from a fall, I know." He stated boldly. I touched my face and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked down at my book and closed it slowly.

"Ryou, Look at me." He demanded with sadness in his voice. I did as I was told. "You need help, I'm not stupid. I can see what's going on. You can tell me. I won't whisper a word of it to anyone, I promise." He touched my hand. I yanked it back subconsciously.

"Okay, Fine. But please please don't tell anyone. If Bakura was to find out, He'd kill me…" I begged.

"I promise." He nodded with a serious face.

"You know you're my best friend and I should have told you a long time ago, But… I just couldn't. Bakura got out of jail in September. He's been back ever since and worse than he was before. You're right when you said you knew what was going on. And it's worse than you expect." I replied.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"I'm thinking about leaving, But I don't know what to do or how to do it." I looked at him. "And I'm sorry for flinching. I can't help it."

"It's okay. You just need time to heal." He supported me with a smile. I half smiled back and took out my paper and handed it to him.

It felt like forever since I had been home, But I had only been gone for seven hours. I wish it had been longer. School was my sanctuary, My escape, My retreat. But it was always too good to last, Too good to be true. A few snowflakes had started to fall, Covering leaves as they fell. I sighed to myself. It was too early for that. Halloween wasn't even here yet. I zipped up my coat and thought about pulling out my winter coat. I had forgotten where I had put it this past spring. I shook my head, Trying to put the mess at hand in front of everything else. How was I supposed to tell him that I wanted to leave. I was thankful that he didn't invade my mind much anymore. And if he did it was just white noise, Like an annoying buzzing noise you just couldn't get out of your head. I climbed up the porch steps and into my hell. I had wished so desperately for it to be different. He tried to talk to me but I walked right past him and into my room. I just wanted to be alone.

-So run, Run, Run. And hate me if it feels good, I can't hear your screams anymore-

"What are you doing? I was just talking to you, Fool!" he rushed after me and busted open my door.

"Please, Bakura… I just need to be alone." I looked at him with sad eyes and sat my coat on my back pack. He growled.

"I don't think so! How DARE you turn your back on me and just ignore me as if I was some dumb puppy dog who wanted a walk! I'll teach you to respect your master!" He shouted.

"No. B-Bakura. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologized, Over and over. He pulled out his knife and slit up my arm. I screamed in agony. Again on the other arm. Another scream. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me across the room, Slamming my right eye into the corner of my dresser. Pain scorched up my spine. My throat ached as if I had been screaming for hours, But it was just the horror rising in my lungs. He stomped over and thrusted his foot into my stomach. I gasped for breath as it was knocked out of me. Tears fell unwillingly down my face. He always got what he wanted.

He smirked at the pain on my face and kneeled down at me. My right eye had already shut and my left eye was starting to as well. I was exhausted and tired. Tired of all the hurt and pain.

"Don't fall asleep now, Ro… I'm not finished having my fun yet." He told me and lifted me into the air. I wondered what was going on before I couldn't breath much anymore. I gasped and grabbed his hand, Trying to make him let go, But his eyes said it all. He was far from finished. He dropped me to the floor and watched me hack up mucus and blood. I stared at the ground in fear. It was rising up all around me, The dark of night and fate. He punched in my scar on the left of my face. I grabbed it as It ripped open enough to bleed. I screamed again, Just what he was looking for. I cursed at myself. He grabbed my hair dryer and wrapped it around my neck, Choking the life out of me. I almost passed out before he stopped with a dark laugh.

When he finally left alone and in pain, Thoughts cautiously crept into my head. One thing after another, Flying by as if it were nothing but the norm. I sighed and crawled into the bathroom. I sat on the bathtub floor and let the hot water embrace me. It was sad that it seemed to be my only friend, My only saviour. I cried.

-You lied to me, But I'm older now. And I'm not buying baby-

I stood up and washed my bloody hair to make it clean and pure again. I grazed over my new cuts and bruises and flinched. They stung terribly and I didn't want to bother them. I touched my eye and let out a breath. It hurt too badly to do anything to. I left it alone. But it was the last straw. I was done with all of this nonsense. I scrubbed myself raw again and looked at my wrists. I clenched a fist and slammed my hand down on the wall. I cringed and rinsed off, Getting out. I quickly blew my hair dry and pulled on my baggy pants and sweater and headed to my room. I grabbed a suitcase and started neatly packing all of my things in it, Starting with clothes. I walked out and looked around, Taking the phone with me. Bakura was sound asleep on the couch. I called Yugi and told him what was going on and called the apartment manager across town and asked to rent. After he told me when I could come in, I thanked him, Wrote it down and finished up.

I placed the phone back on my way out. I didn't want to deal with my darks sillyness when I arrived "Home". I waited for the bus stop in the cold and found my way out to 'Diamond Sky Apartments'. The manager was very nice and trusting he took me through the entire apartment, On the fifth floor, And told me what was and wasn't allowed along with how much I would have to pay and what not. The apartment looked absolutely perfect and cute in its little dainty delicacy. I agreed to take it, Paid the down payment and vacuumed my soon to be bedroom. I giggled in delight, Looking over my keys and brand new place. I couldn't wait until I could finally move in.

Bakura was still asleep when I arrived home. It was actually kind of adorable. No yelling or asking where I had been, When it was none of his business in the first place. I hid my suitcases in my closet and under my bed and retreated to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. It was delicious. Especially with the chilled weather and rain snow leaf mix. I smiled and took a sip, Sitting in my chair and reading my book.

Time passed and Bakura had gotten up and left for the bar with some friends. After I knew the coast was clear, I skidded across the hard wood floor in my wooden socks and grabbed the phone. I dialed Yugis number and tapped my fingers impatiently.

"Come on come on…" I whispered to myself.

"Hello?" he finally answered.

"It's time." I responded.

"Already?"  
>"Yes. And hurry. I don't know how long he'll be out." I looked at the clock reading six o'clock.<p>

"On my way." I hung up the phone and rushed into my bedroom. I pulled the suitcases out to the living room and sat them next to the door and pulled out cardboard boxes and stacked my countless books in them. I had already had a box full of kitchen equipment from the dollar store and other places saved up so he could keep what we had here. I looked around my bare room and wondered what else I was missing. I searched through drawers and under my bed to spot nothing. Yugi and Yami were already in the house taking everything out when I returned.

"Don't forget the bookcase and my chair!" I shouted as I headed to the bathroom. I filled my back pack with my toiletries and followed out. "That's all. You go out ahead of me. I'll be there in a few hours to help you out." I tossed the spare keys to them. They nodded and left.

When Bakura came home it was earlier than normal and he wasn't completely drunk. I stood in the middle of the living room with my arms crossed across my chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Holding onto the wall for support.

"I'm leaving, Bakura." I replied, Placing my book bag on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he looked me up and down like I had gone insane, Flipped my lid.

"I'm done with this… I'm done with you… I loved you once, I really did. But you proved to me that I can't do that any longer. That you were just placing stupid mind games with me. And I can't do that anymore. I can't take the hurt and abuse. I can't take the mind games and torture. And those constant nightmares…" I grabbed my head for a second. "I'm done. And I won't be back."

"N-No. What are you talking about? You're not LEAVING!" he said, Looking at me, His eyes piercing my soul.

"I AM leaving, Bakura. I can't take it anymore. I can't do this. If I stay here, I'll die. Whether it be by your hands or my own, I will die. And I'm not ready for that yet." I strode over to him and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Bakura." I whispered and walked to the door.

"You- You can't do this…"  
>"I can and I am. I left my contact information on the table." I pointed to the dining room and grasped the doorknob.<p>

"But I love you." He turned to me.

"I loved you, Too. But now it's too late. I'm already gone." I looked at him one last time. "Goodbye, My yami."

-Demanding my response, Don't bother breaking the door down. I've found my way out-

A year goes by quickly when there's nothing stopping you from living. It seemed like a very short amount of time since I had last seen my dark. It was Halloween and the children laughed outside my door as they awaited their candy goodies. I opened the door and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked, Looking at the walls.

"Trick or treat!" I heard squeals and giggles. I looked down to see smiling happy faces. I smiled in return. They were so precious and innocent.

"Oh! There you are! I have a special surprise for EACH of you!" I smiled and handed them each a handful of candy. Their eyes grew wide with excitement as they ran off to the next house. I laughed and closed the door behind me.

I sat down on the couch for no more than a minute before there was another knock on the door.

"Already?" I giggled and stood up, Grabbing the candy bowl.

"Hello?" I opened the door.

"Hey!" Yugi smiled with a pizza box in his hand.  
>"I didn't expect you to come over." I smiled lightly, Still surprised.<p>

"Yeah, Well. I thought you needed some company aside from the kiddies." He smiled.

"Thank you. You're the best friend I could ever have." I smiled and let him come through, Giving candy to some kids that came to my door. I set it down, Bookmarked my book and set it on the bookshelf. I looked out at the full moon and smiled.

'Life couldn't get any better right now.' I thought as I took a slice of pizza, Childrens laughter filling the air and finding its way into my apartment. 'Not at all.'

-And you'll never hurt me again-


End file.
